Hansaplast
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Diadaptasi dari kisah nyata. Hansaplast pemberian junior.


February. Valentine's Day. 14 Februari 2016.

Title : Hansaplast

Rate : T

Genre : Little Angst, Real life

Cast : Jongin and Kyungsoo (GS)

Sinopsis :

Kyungsoo tidak boleh menyukai teman mantan pacarnya. Dia tidak boleh melakukan itu.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

 **Tiga tahun lalu ….**

Sebuah laci dorong ditarik lepas dari pengaitnya. Dibalikkan dan membuat semua barang-barang kecil berjatuhan dari dalamnya. Barang-barang tersebut menumpuk dan tidak bisa diindentifikasi kecuali mengambilnya satu-persatu.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Dia harus mengutipi perlahan untuk disusun kembali. Memang sudah waktunya dia memisahkan barang yang masih bisa dipakai dan barang yang perlu dibuang.

Kyungsoo mengambil banyak pita rambut, gelang, mainan hadiah dari snack, gantungan kunci, stiker untuk dimasukkan kembali ke dalam laci. Lainnya sebuah kertas, brosur, tali lepas, benang kusut, pensil kecil dimasukkan ke dalam plastik untuk dibuang. Setelah semua itu, ternyata masih banyak lagi barang lainnya yang perlu dipisah.

Dengan pelan Kyungsoo membersihkan. Kegiatannya juga sempat terhenti karena sibuk membaca ulang brosur atau bon yang disimpannya. Kyungsoo begitu santai hingga barang tersebut muncul di atas permukaan tumpukan barang. Sebuah hansaplast yang terlipat-lipat menjadi kecil.

Kyungsoo berhenti. Dia mengamati sesaat. Hati-hati Kyungsoo mengambil meski hansaplast tersebut sebenarnya sudah tidak layak untuk dipakai. Kyungsoo memperhatikan dan sekelebat kenangan muncul dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

 **Enam tahun lalu...**

Angin dingin danau terasa menusuk menggigil di kulit. Para murid duduk berdempetan di dua kursi kayu panjang yang saling berhadapan. Mereka mengobrol dan bercanda untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Mereka tidak menghidupkan api unggun, karena tujuan dari acara klub mereka pergi ke daerah danau adalah untuk berliburan, bukan untuk kegiatan kamping yang mengajarkan kemandirian.

Kumpulan murid yang sedang bersantai tersebut terdiri dari beberapa lelaki dan dua perempuan. Tentu saja masih ada siswi lainnya. Tetapi mereka telah tidur lelap di kamar penginapan. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam, tidak heran jika mereka kelelahan.

Dua siswi yang tersisa dalam kumpulan tidak bisa tidur. Keduanya mengaku mengidap insomnia. Mereka tidak mengatakan penyakit itu secara blak-blakan. Sebab teman-teman mereka semua telah tahu.

Hanya saja, Kyungsoo lupa kalau klub mereka tidak cuma berisi teman-teman sebaya. Ada junior. Dan para adik kelas setahun lebih muda tersebut ikut dalam kegiatan berlibur klub.

Tidak seperti yang lain sibuk mengobrol, seperti Baekhyun di sebelahnya, Kyungsoo bertahan. Kyungsoo memang tidak terbiasa mengobrol dengan orang yang tidak begitu dikenal. Semua tahu kalau dia cukup pendiam. Atau mungkin saja tidak. Mungkin sebab Kyungsoo diam adalah seseorang yang berada tidak jauh darinya, yang diam-diam mengamatinya dan menyenangi kehadiran Kyungsoo di tengah kumpulan.

Kyungsoo malu. Dia dan seseorang tersebut masih dalam tahap pendekatan. Kyungsoo selalu merasa gugup ketika berada di dekat orang tersebut.

"Noona. Noona belum tidur?".

Panggilan seorang anak lelaki membuat Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya yang terus tertunduk. Lelaki tersebut duduk di depannya. Mata dan bibirnya tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Meyakinkan Kyungsoo kalau lelaki ini memang berbicara dengannya.

Kyungsoo tahu siapa dia. Nama lelaki ini Kim Jongin. Dia junior, satu tahun lebih muda. Saat Jongin pertama kali masuk sekolah mereka, dia langsung terkenal. Wajah tampan yang dimiliki Jongin membuatnya berhasil melakukan itu.

Bahkan beberapa teman Kyungsoo mengakui kalau Jongin adalah yang paling tertampan di antara semua siswa junior. Dengan seperti itulah, Kyungsoo mengetahui nama Jongin. Walaupun mereka satu klub, mereka tidak pernah berbicara. Ini adalah yang pertama.

"Oh, yah, aku insomnia" jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Jika dia tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan orang tidak dikenal, dan sialnya Jongin sangat tampan, semakin membuat Kyungsoo kikuk.

"Oh, pantas" ujar Jongin. "Tadinya aku sedikit heran, kenapa Noona, yang seorang anak perempuan, belum juga tidur".

Kyungsoo ingin bertanya, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun di sebelahnya? Baekhyun perempuan juga. Tidakkah seharusnya Jongin bertanya juga padanya kenapa? Tapi, si pendiam Kyungsoo tidak pernah memberitahu semua pertanyaannya kepada Jongin.

"Aku punya dua orang Noona. Dan aku tahu persis kalau mereka sangat cepat mengenai waktu tidur. Sudah berapa lama Noona insomnia?" tanya Jongin riang. Seperti anak kecil.

"Sudah lama. Sejak aku berusia delapan tahun".

"Berarti sudah delapan tahun?!" Jongin takjub. "Apa Noona pernah periksa ke dokter?".

"Tidak pernah".

"Apa Noona pernah coba terapi? Untuk menyembuhkan penyakit itu?".

"Tidak pernah juga".

Mulut Jongin terbuka terkagum-kagum. Kyungsoo pikir reaksinya berlebihan.

"Bagaimana rasanya menderita insomnia? Bagi seorang perempuan?".

"Melelahkan. Tubuhku sangat lelah, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. Ini membuat frustasi".

"Sebaiknya kau tidur Noona". Jongin menyarankan setelah mendengar nada sedikit tinggi dalam suara Kyungsoo. Jongin menyadari kalau Kyungsoo Noona tidak hanya menjelaskan, tetapi juga menunjukkan kalau dia sedang kelelahan saat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa".

Lalu Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala lagi. Malu karena mengungkapkan tentang dirinya kepada seseorang yang tidak begitu dikenal dan juga sengaja agar Jongin berhenti bertanya. Kyungsoo berpura-pura mengamati jarinya yang terluka entah karena apa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin melihat Kyungsoo Noona terus-menerus melihat jarinya.

"Jariku tergores. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Ini sering terjadi ketika aku pergi jauh".

"Tunggu. Aku punya hansaplast di kantongku. Aku akan memberikannya untukmu".

Jongin berdiri, lalu merogoh kedua kantong celana panjang. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah hansaplast yang terlipat dua. Jongin menyerahkan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ini". Lalu Jongin duduk kembali.

"Terimakasih".

Kyungsoo diam. Dia pikir ini imut. Anak lelaki setampan Jongin membawa hansaplast kemana-mana. Apa dia sering terluka juga? Manis.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah. Dia melihat Jongin telah sibuk berbicara dengan orang lain. Kyungsoo telat mengetahui kalau Jongin tengah mengobrol dengan seorang lelaki yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya selama ini.

Kyungsoo berdiri panik. "Aku akan pergi tidur sekarang".

Jongin segera menoleh. "Selamat tidur Noona".

Kyungsoo tersenyum sebagai balasan. Hansaplast telah berada di dalam kantong celananya. Terlupakan tapi disimpan hati-hati.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ketika Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Jongin, mereka hanya saling tersenyum atau menyapa. Jongin selalu memanggil Kyungsoo dengan 'Noona' yang menandakan kalau Jongin tidak mengetahui nama Kyungsoo.

Lagipula, Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan Jongin sekalipun. Pikiran Kyungsoo hanya penuh dengan seorang lelaki yang telah ditaksirnya berbulan-bulan, Sehun. Murid kelas sebelah yang berteman baik dengan Chanyeol, teman dekat Kyungsoo.

Yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut adalah betapa mudahnya Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongdae dan Jongin menjadi akrab setelah ngobrol semalaman. Terlebih lagi Jongin merupakan satu-satunya junior diantara kumpulan quartet, tapi terlihat sangat nyaman seolah mereka sebaya.

Saat makan pagi sebelum berangkat pulang, Kyungsoo melirik-lirik ke arah keempat orang tersebut. Mereka tidak berhenti mengobrol sejak kemarin. Kini ada dua orang yang jadi perhatian Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti sejak kapan Jongin menjadi pusat perhatiannya juga.

Mendadak Baekhyun duduk di sebelah dan berbicara. "Jadi, Kyungsoo, kau akan duduk bersama Sehun dalam bus nanti selama perjalanan pulang?".

"Tidak tahu. Jangan lakukan itu. Aku malu".

"Tapi, kau yang menginginkannya! Sehun sudah setuju dan bilang kalian akan duduk bersebelahan! Chanyeol juga setuju untuk duduk bersamaku sebagai penggantimu!".

"Aku tidak tahu Baek. Aku pikir itu tidak...berhasil".

"Ayolah Kyungsoo! Kau telah mencoba mendekati Sehun selama delapan bulan! Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan emas ini!".

Kyungsoo pikir Baekhyun benar. Kyungsoo telah menunggu lama. Sekarang saatnya akhir dari ketidakjelasan hubungan mereka.

Saat semua murid telah berada di dalam bus. Sialnya Kyungsoo masuk terakhir dan dia melihat Sehun telah duduk dengan bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada tepat di belakang mereka.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Meski dia sangat malu, dia pikir, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Kyungsoo pun duduk di sebelah Sehun yang terkekeh merasa malu juga.

Teman-teman mereka melihat. Mereka tidak meledek, atau mengatakan apapun. Tapi di dalam hati, mereka semua tahu kalau ada sesuatu di antara Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

Kyungsoo merasa baik tidak ada yang membicarakan mereka dan lega kini semua orang tahu kalau dia dan Sehun itu adalah 'Paket'. Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lama memendam perasaan. Kyungsoo cukup sadar kalau ada beberapa anak perempuan lain menaruh hati kepada Sehun. Biarkan mereka tahu kalau Sehun memilih Kyungsoo.

Dan itulah saat Kyungsoo bertemu pandang dengan mata Jongin. Dia berada di kursi depan, di sisi seberang. Mata Jongin terlihat... redup. Seperti kegembiraannya sedikit menghilang tapi dia tetap mencoba tersenyum. Jongin bergantian memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa sakit hati.

"Hei Jongin! Kau duduk bersama Jongdae?" sapa Sehun melihat Jongin menatap ke arah mereka.

Jongin menyeringai dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah lepas dari Kyungsoo. "Yeah. Kami akan membicarakan anime sepanjang perjalanan pulang!" balas Jongin riang tapi Kyungsoo merasa itu dibuat-buat.

"Pastikan kalian tidak kehabisan bahan bicara, oke?".

"Oke!".

Jongin menatap Sehun sesaat, lalu kembali lagi ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas tapi dalam hatinya terasa seperti terintimidasi. Seperti dia membohongi Jongin selama ini.

Jongin tersenyum paksa untuk yang terakhir kepada Kyungsoo, kemudian dia kembali duduk benar di kursinya. Jongin tidak pernah lagi menatapnya atau mengajaknya berbicara setelah itu. Hati Kyungsoo terasa hancur.

Tapi itu hanya sesaat. Karena setelah mereka kembali ke kota, Kyungsoo dan Sehun berpacaran. Keduanya tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan mereka. Kyungsoo merasa bahagia karena Sehun yang disayanginya dan dikejarnya selama ini berhasil menjadi miliknya.

Keduanya menjadi 'Pasangan Istimewa' di sekolah mereka, begitu kata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak merasa hubungannya spesial. Kyungsoo hanya menjalani apa adanya. Tapi dia memang mendapatkan banyak komentar kalau teman-temannya cemburu dengan hubungannya dengan Sehun. Mereka salut entah karena apa terhadap hubungan keduanya.

Hampir satu sekolah tahu mereka menjalin hubungan dan berita segera menyebar. Tentu saja Jongin yang masih ngumpul dengan tiga teman seniornya juga mendengar berita tersebut. Jongin cukup akrab dengan Sehun. Bahkan kini Jongin bisa menyapa dengan 'Kyungsoo Noona'. Tidak hanya 'Noona' seperti dulu saat Jongin belum mengetahui namanya. Jongin hanya menyapa.

Selama hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Sehun, Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara. Saat mereka bertemu dalam keadaan sendirian, tidak ada percakapan, hanya sapaan singkat. Saat Kyungsoo berdua dengan Sehun, dan Jongin ada bersama mereka, Jongin tetap tidak berbicara pada Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya menyapa.

Tapi taukah kau, sekuat apapun hubungan, jika mereka ditakdirkan berpisah, mereka berpisah. Kyungsoo dan Sehun berpisah di bulan kesembilan hubungan mereka. Mereka bertengkar, menangis, Sehun memohon, dan akhirnya berhenti bicara. Semuanya berakhir. Semuanya tinggal kenangan.

Berita mereka putus juga cepat tersebar. Caranya gampang saja. Jika mereka berdua terlihat tidak bersama, orang lain mulai curiga. Salah satu murid bertanya, terjawab dan berita tersebar. The Power of Gossip.

Kyungsoo tidak sedikitpun memikirkan perkataan orang lain. Bahwa mereka yang disebut-sebut 'Pasangan Istimewa' akhirnya berpisah jua. Kyungsoo hanya fokus pada ujian akhir kelulusan. Dia belajar dengan giat, sebagai salah satu solusi untuk melupakan Sehun.

Ujian akhir berhasil dilewati. Murid tingkat akhir mendapatkan liburan panjang setelah kerja keras mereka. Tapi Kyungsoo kerap pergi ke sekolah. Sekedar melepaskan rindu dengan teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo duduk sendirian di kantin, menunggu temannya, ketika saat itu Jongin lewat. Kyungsoo melihatnya. Tidak ada lagi perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya kepada Jongin seperti dahulu.

"Hai Jongin!" sapa Kyungsoo. Dia tahu kalau Jongin cuma sekedar lewat di kantin, tapi Jongin masuk ke dalam dan duduk di kursi sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Hai Noona! Kau sedang apa disini? Bukankah seharusnya kalian libur?".

"Benar. Aku ingin berjumpa dengan teman-temanku. Bagaimana sekolah?"

"Kami baru selesai ujian semester. Tinggal menunggu hasil. Kapan pengumuman kelulusan kalian?".

"Masih lama".

"Apa Noona mengetahui kabar Jongdae, Chanyeol dan Sehun?".

"Aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Aku… putus hubungan juga dengan yang lainnya".

"Oh".

Hanya itu respon dari Jongin. Meski terdengar cuek, Kyungsoo menghargainya. Jongin mengerti dan berbeda. Tidak seperti yang lainnya bertanya kenapa mereka bisa putus dan bermacam interogasi.

"Jongin, aku tahu kalau jadwal kelas kosong setelah ujian. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa keluar seenaknya dari sekolah untuk membeli minuman Dunkin Donuts! Belum lagi kau membawanya masuk kembali ke dalam sekolah!". Kyungsoo bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana.

Jongin menyeringai. "Tadi aku makan donut disana. Minumanku masih tersisa banyak, jadi aku bawa pulang. Noona mau cicip? Ini rasa cokelat".

"Aku boleh coba?". Kyungsoo melirik cup besar dengan tulisan Dunkin Donuts di plastiknya. Kyungsoo baru tahu kalau toko donut terkenal itu menjual minuman. Dia hanya pernah mencoba .

"Tentu. Ini".

Jongin mengarahkan pipet kepada mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit ragu, tapi dia merasa tidak sopan jika dia menghindar dan dia sebenarnya juga kesulitan menolak. Jongin sangat menggemaskan saat menawari minumannya. Seperti anak kecil.

Maka Kyungsoo pun mencicipi. Dia menempelkan mulutnya ke pipet yang sejak tadi diminum Jongin.

"Wow. Ini benar-benar lezat!" seru Kyungsoo bahagia. Minuman cokelat itu benar-benar lezat! Sesuai dugaan dari toko kue yang cukup mahal.

"Benarkan?" Mata Jongin berseri-seri. Senang karena pendapatnya disetujui.

Lalu Jongin bangkit. "Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Bye Noona. Semoga beruntung dengan kelulusanmu".

"Bye Jongin!".

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Jongin yang terus tersenyum padanya. Saat dia sendiri, Kyungsoo baru menyadari kalau secara tidak langsung, dia berciuman dengan Jongin, melalui pipet. Kyungsoo tidak merasa aneh dari awal karena dulu dia terbiasa melakukan hal seperti itu bersama Sehun. Dan Kyungsoo telat memahami kalau Jongin sendiri yang memulai menawarkan minuman bahkan mengizinkan minum lewat pipet bersama.

Kenapa Jongin melakukan itu? Kenapa Jongin dengan mudah mengizinkan? Apa Jongin percaya pada Kyungsoo? Atau Jongin mungkin sering melakukannya dengan perempuan lain? Jongin sering dikelilingi para cewek lagipula.

Kyungsoo tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi. Tapi dia terus mengingat untuk selamanya bagaimana saat Jongin menawarkannya minuman.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, karena Kyungsoo tidak lagi datang ke sekolah. Dia bersama teman-teman lainnya hanya bersapa melalui media sosial facebook. Sehun tidak lagi menjadi teman dalam daftar pertemanan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memblokirnya karena Sehun mengupdate status yang menyakitkan di hari mereka putus.

Suatu hari Jongin memposting sesuatu di wall facebook Kyungsoo. Dia takut untuk membalas karena Jongdae dan Chanyeol bisa saja melihat dan mungkin melapor pada Sehun. Maka Kyungsoo mengirim Jongin pesan sebagai balasan. Jongin membalas lagi. Sejak itu mereka mulai saling berkirim pesan. Mereka juga sering saling melike status.

Jongin lebih banyak mengetik. Dia bercerita tentang sekolah, tentang film, tentang buku, tentang lagu, tentang dirinya yang kebingungan ingin membeli iphone atau ipod. Tentang apapun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum setiap membaca pesan dari Jongin yang selalu polos layaknya anak kecil. Kyungsoo selalu menanti pesan dari Jongin. Hell, bahkan Kyungsoo menyukai jenis lagu baru yang disarankan Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa bahagia bisa berdekatan dengan Jongin secara rahasia seperti ini.

Hingga sampai pada saat Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo berjumpa di sekolah untuk mengobrol, kemudian berjalan-jalan bersama, tetapi ditolak oleh Kyungsoo. Dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Karena Jongin dan Jongdae masih sering berhubungan. Kyungsoo melihatnya di salah satu komentar status Jongdae yang berisi pembahasan anime dengan Jongin. Dan Jongdae masih akrab dengan Sehun.

Bagaimana jika Jongdae tahu? Apa dia akan memberitahu Sehun? Apa yang akan terjadi pada quartet yang hobi membahas anime tersebut? Apa mereka akan hancur?

Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan ini. Jongin adalah teman dekat Sehun. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyukai Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa menghancurkan pertemanan mereka. Kyungsoo tidak mau Jongin kehilangan apapun. Cukup dia kehilangan Sehun.

Maka dengan menolak ajakan dari Jongin, mereka mengakhiri kedekatan rahasia mereka dalam facebook. Jongin tidak pernah lagi mengirimnya pesan. Tidak pernah lagi melike statusnya, bahkan ketika Kyungsoo secara tidak langsung membicarakan Jongin dalam updateannya. Jongin malah sama sekali tidak membuka akun facebooknya.

Mereka berakhir sebelum memulai apapun.

Kyungsoo sedih, tapi dia tahu ini yang terbaik. Untuk dirinya, Jongin, Sehun dan semua orang.

.

.

.

Pernah suatu hari Kyungsoo pergi ke sekolahnya sebagai alumni untuk mengurus suatu keperluan. Dia berusaha datang sembunyi-sembunyi, tapi dipermainkan takdir, Kyungsoo berjumpa dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa mereka bisa berjumpa? Sekarang jam jadwal belajar. Seharusnya Jongin berada di dalam kelas.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Mata mereka bertatapan dalam. Jongin tersenyum tapi matanya tidak. Senyum Jongin dipaksakan dan menyedihkan seperti saat mereka berada di bus dulu. Hati Kyungsoo sakit kembali. Semuanya sama seperti dahulu.

"Hai Noona". Jongin menyapa kemudian pergi.

Hanya itu? Hanya itu? Tidak ada lagi pertanyaan lain seperti 'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Noona?'. Hanya sapaan 'Hai' karena mereka tidak sengaja berjumpa?.

Sial! Kyungsoo tidak suka ini. Dia tidak suka hubungan aneh seperti ini. Dia tidak suka tidak bisa berbicara dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo ingin mengobrol, tentang apapun itu bersama Jongin.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggu Jongin di kantin. Junior Kyungsoo, yang sekarang sudah menggantikan posisinya sebagai senior, menatapnya bergantian. Kyungsoo membiarkan. Dengan mereka tahu kalau Kyungsoo ada di kantin, berita akan menyebar. Jongin akan mendengar dan mungkin saja dia akan pergi ke kantin untuk menemui Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menunggu. Dan menunggu. Hingga jam pulang sekolah. Jongin tidak pernah datang menemuinya. Mereka benar-benar berakhir.

.

.

.

Satu tahun kemudian, Kyungsoo menjadi salah satu mahasiswi dalam Universitas terbaik di kota tempat dia tinggal. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo bekerja dan bermain selama setahun penuh. Lalu dia memutuskan sudah saatnya bagi dirinya untuk kuliah.

Kyungsoo ingin serius selama masa kuliahnya. Dia tidak ingin berpacaran sebelum masa pendidikannya selesai. Jika nanti, ada suatu hal menyangkut ke masalah asmara, dia akan segera mengingkarinya.

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan dengan teman-teman barunya di kampus. Tangan Kyungsoo memeluk buku-buku pelajaran yang tebal. Dia sedang mengobrol saat matanya menangkap sosok itu berjalan. Jauh dari tempatnya tapi dia melihat jelas berkat kacamatanya.

"Astaga! Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo tertahan.

Kyungsoo mencampakkan buku di tangannya. Segera berlari mengejar Jongin. Teman-temannya memanggil tapi diabaikan. Mereka bahkan mengutip buku Kyungsoo yang berjatuhan di lantai.

Kyungsoo berlari dan mengejar. Dia melewati orang-orang. Menyadari beberapa anak perempuan menatap Jongin yang baru saja melewati mereka.

"JONGIIIINNNN!" panggil Kyungsoo dengan teriakan.

Jongin berhenti. Kemudian berbalik. Kyungsoo melihatnya. Jongin tersenyum. Itu benar-benar Jongin. Kyungsoo hampir tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo berhenti di depan Jongin. Napas Kyungsoo terasa sesak karena berlari. "Hai Jongin. Hai".

"Hai Noona. Kau kuliah disini?".

Kyungsoo bersyukur. Ini Jongin. Jongin yang dulu. Yang selalu bertanya padanya saat mereka mulai berbicara. Jongin yang tersenyum tulus padanya seperti saat dia bertanya kenapa Kyungsoo belum tidur, seperti saat dia menawarkan minuman.

"Iya... Jongin juga?".

"Iya. Aku baru masuk".

"Jurusan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ekonomi".

"Hei. Aku juga ekonomi!".

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Matanya juga tersenyum. "Benarkah? Noona jadi seniorku lagi?".

"Tidak. Aku sebaya denganmu. Aku baru masuk juga".

"Wow. Kenapa kita tidak pernah berjumpa? Kau di kelas mana Noona?".

"Aku di kelas B"

"Oh, aku di kelas C"

"Pantas kita tidak berjumpa". Ada sedikit kesedihan di hati Kyungsoo. Tapi seperti janjinya, dia akan mengingkari semua yang berhubungan dengan asmara.

Lagipula, sungguh aneh kelas mereka bersebelahan tapi mereka tidak pernah berjumpa sekalipun. Bahkan saat pendaftaran, dimana semua calon mahasiswa ekonomi berkumpul, mereka tidak bertemu. Mungkin takdir tidak mempermainkan mereka lagi.

Mereka terdiam. Jongin mengamati Kyungsoo. "Noona. Sejak kapan kau memakai kacamata?".

Kyungsoo selalu berpikir kalau orang memakai kacamata itu biasa saja. Jadi dia tidak pernah bertanya kepada orang lain kenapa mereka tiba-tiba memakai kacamata. Dia tidak berpikir itu sesuatu yang spesial.

"Aku sudah memakainya sejak lama".

"Oh. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu memakai kacamata".

"Yeah.. aku tidak terlalu sering memakainya. Aku sedang membaca tadi dan lupa melepaskan".

"Hmm... apa minusmu parah Noona?"

"Tidak. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga".

"Hmmm...".

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kalau Jongin perhatian padanya. Tapi tidak seperti dulu. Tidak ada rasa berdebar-debar atau rasa sakit di hatinya. Semuanya terasa murni dan tulus seperti seorang teman lama yang berjumpa kembali.

"Aku harus pergi. Bye Noona".

"Bye Jongin".

Bye Jongin.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tepat mengenai mereka tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Beberapa tahun mereka kuliah, kelas bersebelahan, mereka tidak pernah berjumpa. Bisa dihitung berapa kali mereka bertemu. Bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun mereka sekelas, sementara beberapa teman sekelas Kyungsoo pernah menjadi teman sekelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang memang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan asmara apapun, tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan Jongin. Atau kembali ke masa lampau untuk mengingat kenangan dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo terus berjalan maju.

.

.

.

 **Sekarang…..**

Kyungsoo duduk sendirian di kampus sambil memangku laptop. Dia sedang bermain wifi dan mendownload beberapa film. Sampai ketika dia mengangkat wajah, dia melihat Jongin di kejauhan.

"Hai Jongin!".

"Hai Noona! Sedang apa? Mengerjakan skripsi orang lain?" Jongin bertanya iseng.

"Benar sekali. Mau kubantu mengerjakan punyamu?". Kyungsoo cengar-cengir membalas candaan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Apa yang kau lakukan Noona? Mendownload lagi?".

"Benar sekali!".

"Apa yang kau download? Kenapa tidak selesai juga?".

"Aku punya banyak hal yang perlu kudownload".

"Hahaha. Bisakah kau membantuku Noona? Aku punya kebingungan dalam skripsiku".

"Mana? Biar aku lihat".

Kyungsoo membantu Jongin dalam beberapa pengerjaan skripsinya. Mengoreksi bagian yang salah. Memberikan cerita-cerita penyemangat kepada Jongin yang mengeluh tentang dosen pembimbingnya dalam mengerjakan skripsi.

"Dosenku sangat sibuk. Dia berjanji untuk membimbing hari ini. Aku sudah meneleponnya. Dia menyuruhku datang. Tapi ketika aku datang, dia malah sibuk menjalani meja hijau mahasiswa".

"Apa kau sudah berjumpa dengannya?".

"Sudah. Dia bilang aku harus menunggunya".

"Tidak apa. Tunggu saja. Siapa dosen pembimbingmu?".

"Profesor Ahreum".

"Aku sering mendengar tentang beliau. Profesor itu sangat baik. Beliau juga tidak suka merepotkan mahasiswa bimbingannya. Kau tidak akan kesulitan".

"Benarkah?".

"Benar. Aku ingat aku punya teman yang dulu pernah jadi mahasiswa bimbingan Profesor Ahreum. Temanku sangat cepat selesai dibandingkan kami yang baru saja mulai mengerjakan skripsi".

Jongin diam sebentar. "Well, itu ada benarnya. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak kesulitan. Hanya Profesor sangat sibuk dan sulit dijumpai saja. Jika aku berhasil menjumpainya, aku langsung bimbingan dengannya".

"Nah, tidak sulit kan? Kau hanya perlu menemuinya".

Jongin mengangguk. Dia mengamati laptop Kyungsoo sesaat. "Noona, bisakah kau membantuku? Ada suatu data yang perlu kucari di google".

"Tentu saja aku akan membantumu".

Jongin girang kemudian merapat pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lega sebelum pergi kuliah dia sempat menggunakan parfum mahalnya yang wanginya menyebar ke sekitar.

Kyungsoo membantu Jongin. Data yang diperlukan Jongin tidak sulit dicari. Mereka segera menemukannya tanpa kesulitan berarti.

"Apa kau membawa flashdisk?"

"Tidak. Kirim saja lewat email".

"Oh... oke".

Kyungsoo sedikit tidak menyukai gagasan mengirim email. Dia tidak terlalu suka emailnya diberikan kepada orang lain. Karena email bertahan seumur hidup. Orang semakin gampang menghubunginya. Kyungsoo hanya tidak suka.

Saat Jongin mengetik alamat emailnya, sebuah download selesai. Mereka melihatnya. "Noona, kau mengikuti anime juga?".

"Hanya sesekali".

"Apa anime terbaru sekarang?".

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak mengingat judulnya". Bohong. Yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo belum sempat menontonnya.

Mereka mengobrol kembali setelah email terkirim. Bernostalgia mengenai zaman sekolah mereka. Memberi kabar terbaru.

Jongin bertanya bagaimana kabar Jongdae. Kyungsoo tidak tahu dan tidak mendengar kabar apapun sedikitpun. Ternyata, hubungan mereka berempat terputus beberapa bulan setelah kelulusan para senior. Entah karena apa. Mungkin karena Jongin menutup akun facebooknya.

"Jongin, kau tidak menemui dosenmu? Kau sudah terlalu lama duduk bersamaku" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku yakin dia masih sibuk" jawab Jongin tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Seolah dia tidak ingin pergi menemui dosennya.

"Kalau kau tidak pergi menemuinya sekarang, dosenmu mungkin saja pergi" saran Kyungsoo lembut tapi terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

Jongin berpikir sesaat. "Noona benar. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Tunggu sebentar Noona".

Jongin pergi. Kyungsoo ingat ketika minggu lalu mereka berjumpa. Jongin pergi tanpa pamit. Dalam hati Kyungsoo berkata, bahkan jika kau berkata tunggu sebentar, dan seandainya kau tidak kembali, tidak akan menjadi masalah buatku Jongin.

Tanpa terduga, tidak lama kemudian, Jongin sungguhan kembali. Dia tersenyum dan membuat Kyungsoo berpikir sesuatu yang baik terjadi.

"Bagaimana?".

"Profesor Ahreum sudah pergi".

Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo tertawa. "Lalu kenapa kau tersenyum? Kau seharusnya kecewa".

"Aku sudah cukup merasa kecewa. Aku lelah".

"Hahaha". Kyungsoo tertawa karena Jongin benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Jongin duduk kembali di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Noona. Bagaimana dengan dosen pembimbingmu? Profesor siapa yang membimbingmu?".

"Dosen pembimbingku Profesor Sangyoon".

"Oh. Dia menyeramkan".

"Yah aku tahu. Aku sungguh tidak beruntung. Aku banyak sakit hati".

"Kenapa?".

"Karena beliau banyak mengatakan kata-kata kasar. Seperti 'Kau tahu kau itu orangnya sembarangan' atau 'Kenapa kau sangat bodoh?!'. Seperti itu".

Mata Jongin membulat. "Wow. Profesor itu sungguh berkata seperti itu?".

"Benar. Aku sungguh sial, ya kan?".

"Tapi... kita semua tahu kalau dia memang seperti itu. Dia suka berbicara sembarangan".

"Aku tahu. Karena itu aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya".

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?".

"Tidak ada. Pada dasarnya beliau memang mengingatku. Aku termasuk salah satu mahasiswi favoritnya dalam kelas".

Mata Jongin menyipit. "Kalau begitu Profesor itu sebenarnya tidak membencimu Noona. Dia mendorongmu agar menjadi lebih baik".

"Aku tahu. Aku sungguh tidak beruntung, tapi sebenarnya dalam hati aku juga bersyukur mendapatkan Profesor Sangyoon sebagai dosen pembimbingku". Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kau ingat Noona, kita punya banyak seonsangnim killer di sekolah kita dulu".

"Aku tahu. Masih ingat Eliza seonsangnim? Dia sudah menikah sekarang".

"Aku dengar berita itu. Baguslah dia sudah menikah. Jadi dia tidak akan lagi marah-marah kepada murid lain. Kau dengar gosipnya Noona, katanya Eliza saem hobi marah karena dia masih single?".

"Aku dengar gossip itu! Apa memang benar?".

"Sepertinya benar. Dia sudah berumur tiga puluh. Sementara yang lain sudah memiliki pasangan. Wajar saja jika dia stress dan marah, lalu melampiaskan kepada murid-murid".

"Hahaha. Mary saem sangat suka menggangguku dulu".

"Lalu taukah kau Noona. Aku bertanya pada pengurus klub kita dulu, kemana semua uang kas kita pergi? Mereka bilang semua uang kita masuk ke dalam kantong pembimbing klub kita!".

"Hahaha. Aku sudah yakin itu sejak lama. Pembimbing kita memang seperti itu!".

Lalu mereka terus mengobrol. Membicarakan masa lalu. Diselingi canda dan tawaan. Rasanya menyenangkan. Seperti teman akrab yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Hanya teman.

"Aku harus pulang. Aku menghindari hujan. Noona tidak pulang?".

"Belum. Kau duluan saja Jongin".

"Oke. Jangan terlalu lama pulang Noona. Awas terkena hujan".

Hati Kyungsoo sedikit berdesir mendengar perhatian Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak ambil pusing memikirkannya. Jongin memang perhatian. Dia selalu begitu. Ini lebih baik daripada kejadian mereka hanya bertegur sapa tanpa bertanya apapun.

"Aku tahu" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Bye Noona".

"Bye Jongin. Selalu semangat!".

"Pasti!".

Bye Jongin.

.

.

.

Ketika Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah, dia tidak menyangka pikirannya penuh dengan Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo mengelak. Tidak boleh ada lagi perasaan apapun meski enam tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian pertama kali mereka berbicara.

Ragu-ragu, Kyungsoo membongkar kembali laci dorongnya. Dia mengacak-acak isinya. Dua detik kemudian dia menemukan barang yang dicarinya.

Hansaplast pemberian Jongin enam tahun lalu

Kyungsoo terduduk di lantai. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau sampai sekarang dia masih menyimpan hansaplast tersebut. Dia pikir dia sudah membuangnya sejak lama. Tapi ternyata dia masih menyimpannya.

Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya kenapa. Kenapa, ini hanya sebuah hansaplast. Kenapa dia menyimpan hansaplast lama yang tidak layak untuk dipakai lagi. Walaupun hansaplast tersebut masih bagus, tapi tetap saja...

Kenapa sejak dulu Kyungsoo tidak memakai lalu dia bisa membuangnya? Dengan begitu kenangan tentang Jongin bisa hilang. Ini hanya hansaplast demi Tuhan!

Kyungsoo menggenggam benda tersebut. Dia sungguh ingin membuang hansaplast tersebut, tapi hatinya terus menolak untuk melakukan itu.

Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo meletakkan hansaplast tersebut dalam lemarinya. Dia menatap merenungi benda tersebut.

Tidak apa. Dia tidak sedih. Dia yakin sebentar lagi dia akan melupakan kembali semua kenangan tersebut. Jika dia mengingatnya, dia hanya perlu membaca cerita ini kembali.

Karena ini kisah nyatanya.

.

.

.

End

Dan ini memang kisah nyataku.

Aku tidak berbohong mengenai 'Pasangan Istimewa' yang kumiliki dengan cowok yang kupacari saat masa sekolah. Kami benar-benar romantis. Dan semua murid di sekolah tahu, termasuk adik kelas lelaki yang suka perhatian padaku.

Aku tidak tahu apakah dia perhatian juga kepada orang lain, tapi aku tahu dia berhasil membuatku gembira dengan segala perhatiannya.

Adegan terakhir, saat di kampus, itu benar-benar terjadi padaku. Itu sekitar tiga hari lalu dari hari ini. Dan sekarang aku terus teringat tentang kenangan kami.

Dasar kenangan bodoh.

..

Wish You Have A Happy Life Everyday!


End file.
